teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Motel California
"Motel California" is the sixth episode of Season Three of Teen Wolf. It was written and directed by Christian Taylor. It is the thirtieth episode of the series overall, and premiered on July 8, 2013. Synopsis Stranded at a motel for the night because of the postponed cross country meet, Scott and the others suffer strange experiences that cause them to believe members of their own group may the mysterious killer's newest targets. Recap Cast Staring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Guest Staring *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Michael Hogan as Gerard Argent *Sinqua Walls as Vernon Boyd *Gideon Emery as Deucalion *Charlie Carver as Ethan *Haley Webb as Jennifer Blake *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Adelaide Kane as Cora Hale *Eshun Melvin as Young Vernon Boyd (voice) *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Rick Otto as Alexander Argent *Jayne Taini as Desk Clerk *Jazmin Du Veaux as Alicia Boyd Uncredited *Felisha Terrell as Kali (archive footage) *Brian Patrick Wade as Ennis (archive footage) *Max Carver as Aiden (archive footage) *John Wesley Shipp as Mr. Lahey (voice) *Jeremiah Sutheim as Jared Trivia *Dylan O'Brien wrote the scene where Scott and Stiles discuss Star Wars and The Darach. Goofs *A road flare will not burn underwater. Connections *Mentioned by Stiles - Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope (1977) Quotes :Scott: It all started that night, the night I got bitten. Do you remember the way it was before that? You and me, we were... we were... we were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all. :Stiles: Scott, just listen to me, okay? You're not no one. Okay? You're someone, you're... Scott, you're my best friend. Okay? And I need you. Scott, you're my brother. All right, so... so if you're gonna do this, then... I think you're just gonna have to take me with you. ---- :Stiles: Yeah, your boss. I don't really like the whole Obi-Wan thing he's got going on. It freaks me out. :gives him a blank look :Stiles: Oh, my God. Have you still not seen Star Wars? :Scott: I swear, if we make it back alive, I will watch the movie. :Stiles: It just makes me crazy. ---- :Stiles: That's a beautiful thing. Most places leave a mint under the pillow. This one leaves a record of all the horrible deaths that occurred. ---- :Coach Finstock: Listen up. The meet's been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves. You'll be pairing up. Choose wisely. And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves! ---- :Desk Clerk: We are number one in California when it comes to one disturbing little detail. Since opening, more then any other motel in California, we have the most suicides. :Lydia: 198? :Desk Clerk: And counting. ---- :Lydia: I don't like this place. :Allison: I don't think the people that own this place like this place. It's just for a night. :Lydia: A lot can happen in one night. Soundtrack *Your Man - Guards *Hush Now (feat. Tina Grace) - Fink *Touch - Daughter *Revelation - Dino Meneghin *Sleep Paralysis - Gabriel Bruce Category:Season Three Episodes